narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashton Shanoki Hatake
Ashton Shanoki Hatake Ashton is a shanobi from both the hidden eye village and Hidden Leaf village. He is an ANBU and Jonin. He comes from both the Hatake and Shanoki Clan. Family Hitchiro Shanoki Hatake (sister) Kakashi Hatake (father) Shannon Shanoki (mother) Jusa Hyuga (Wife) Kalum Hyuga (son) Background Ashton spend most of his life training with his mother in the hidden eye village and went to academy there, he is very envious of his sister because she was choosen to be the next Rukaikage of the village and not him. After his mother death he went to live with his sister and father in the leaf village were he became an ANBU to stay away from his father and sister. He then meet Jusa Hyuga and the two fell in love and got married. Ashton learned to love his father and sister from learning to love Jusa. Personality Ashton first seems to be a stuck up concentrated person like his father was at a young age but after a while he is very sarcastic and perverted, he secretly reads his dad's Icha Icha books. Appearance Ashton has black and white hair and white eyes. His ninja clothes are a normal ANBU's clothes and a bunny mask, before he was an ANBU he wore and black hooded jumper with dark blue pants and his headband around his neck. Abilities Majority of Ashton's abilities come from the hidden eye village and are unknown, the only ones known are ones his father has taught him such as Chidori and Rasengan. Kekkei Genkai The shanoki clan has a kekkei genkai called the Chigai, (meaning difference) the abilities of the user are different to each clan member, Ashton only has the Chigai in his right eye and the sharingan in his left, a abitity from his father, Ashton's Chigai gives him three abilities, the first ability being chakra stealing, If he looks his oppentant is the eye while using this ability all chakra is drained from there body, his second ability is like his father, who using his mangekou sharingan can make something disappear, he has the ability to make someone or something become wiped from existence, first people forget, then files or evidence on this person or thing then they slowly start fading away, his second ability second ability comes from his grandfather who could transform himself or a part of his body into a weapon but Ashton can mark a person and transform them into a weapon which he can summon at anytime. Part I Ashton can be seen picking his sister up from academy from time to time, he isn't seen any other time. Part II When Naruto askes Hitchiro about her clan she tells him about her brother and how she respected him and always wanted to see him but he would pretend she wasn't there. In the war of the hidden eye village when a group called the 'Tīrā' are trying to steal a the kekkei genkai from Hitchiro and Ashton, the two siblings fight against the leader of the group, Ashton is fighting on top of the 5 tailed jinchuriki which Hitchiro summons, he sadly loses his arm during this battle. Trivia * His hobby is reading Icha Icha paradise. * like his father he keeps his sharingan covered and wears a mask. * Ashton has a katana which is made from his chakra. Category:DRAFT